


Blue diamond

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dark Peter, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This comment fic was written for a comment fic meme over at Sandy79 (http://sandy79.livejournal.com/76541.html). The propt was left by dreamsofspike who asked for dark Peter taking advantage of his position; if El is involved, she can either be in on it, or provide comfort to Neal.Alternate story  set after the ending of Season 5. So pretend season 6 never happened…





	Blue diamond

The hood comes off when Neal is tied to a chair. His wrists and ankles secured with zipties, his kidnappers must know he can get out of handcuffs. He looks around dazed. They drugged him in the van, and his vision is still somewhat blurry, on top of that, his brain is sluggishly slow.

His kidnappers didn´t wear masks, what worries Neal a bit, it is never good if this type of men don´t mind if you see who they are.

“What do you want?” Neal croaks.

He only gets a slap in the face for his trouble, so he shuts up. Better to wait and see what is going to happen.

The guy with the cowboy boots walks in with a small box in his hands. He puts it on the table in the corner and opens it.

Neal swallows when he sees what comes out of it.

‘Come on guys, this is not necessary. I don´t do well on drugs.’

‘Shut up, you will be talking soon enough.’

Boot man walks up to him and thug n°1 holds Neal´s head so his neck is bared and they can inject him. Neal feels the stinging and an uncomfortable warmth spreading through him before he blacks out.

 

* *  *

 

When he wakes up, he is still sitting in the chair. He lost feeling in his hands and feet and is dizzy. His head feels like it is stuffed with cotton balls.

There is nobody around, he only realizes it after a while, his brain is still not fully online.

After an indefinite time later, he hears footsteps and decides to play possum. When the door opens, he hears people entering, they are dragging something with them. He hears a thud like a body hitting the ground, the person grunts.

“Neal, you can stop pretending, we know you are awake.”

As it is no use to pretend, Neal opens his eyes and blinks against the light. When his vision focuses, he sees the two goons that kidnapped him and…

Peter…

Peter is sprawled on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

‘Just tell me what you want.’

‘Neal, don´t give them…’

Thug n°1 gives Peter a slap on the back of his head.

‘Shut up.’

Boot man enters and stands between Peter and Neal.

‘You know what I want.’

‘I really don´t, come one, just tell me, we can work this out. There is no need to keep him here.’

‘Oh yes there is.’

Thug n°2 kicks Peter in the gut and he lets out a low moan.

‘Come on guys, just let me know what you want.’

Peter gets kicked again. Boot man takes a familiar box out of his pocket. Neal immediately recognizes it and he starts to talk.

‘Leave him, I will give you what you want. Just tell me.’

The guy prepares the syringe and walks up to Peter.

‘No please, don´t. Wait!’

Peter stays quiet through the whole ordeal, but Neal is too focused on Boot man to notice. Neal is still pissed off at Peter after their last talk, but he is not prepared to let him be hurt by these guys.

‘Just tell me.’

Boot man suddenly turns towards him and looks him in the eye.

‘The blue diamond off course.’

Neal is confused.

‘I don´t have it. It is in the evidence lock up of the FBI, ask Peter.’

Peter nods weakly. Boot man steps closer to Peter again with the syringe.

‘I really don´t have it. I don´t. Stop! I… I will steal it for you. But let Peter go.’

Boot man walks up to Neal and again, Neal´s head is held and he is injected. He tries to fight them, but there isn´t much he can do, restrained as he is. The fuzziness leading to a complete black out is quicker this time.

 

* *  *

 

‘WTF Earl! I told you to make it look good. Not to really hurt me. Get these goddamn zip ties off me.’ Peter shouts enraged.

Earl opens his pocket knife and slits through the plastic zip ties. Peter stands up and walks up to an unconscious Neal while massaging his hands.

‘Hmm… I am still not sure if he is conning us or telling the truth.’

He takes Neal´s chin in his hand and lifts his head.? Neal is completely limp. Peter is not sure on how to proceed. He will have to put more pressure on Neal. He was really convinced Neal had the real diamond.

Neal will be out for a couple of hours so he has time to get some lunch and reflect on how to proceed.

‘Cut him loose and restrain him with tape, I don´t want him to loose circulation in his hands. We will probably need them.’

Peter leaves the three thugs to meet with the boss. He has to discuss their next move.


End file.
